Terrified! Of myself!
by silver567
Summary: What happens when a new werewolf wont give in to her werewolf gene. What will she do? how can she not be a werewolf if she is one? and will she imprint? NOT LEAH ITS A WEREWOLF NAMED SAFIRE
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
>I DO OWN SAFIRE THOUGH!<p>

Safire pov.

My body was shaking. My mind was racing. I was terrified. What is happening to me? My skin felt like it was shredding apart. My clothes have shredded. I was trying to think of what caused this to happen.

[flashback]

"Hey Safire"

Derrick greeted me. "How are you?" I smiled at him." good, you?"

he gave me a sad smile. "I'm good" he said. If I was still dating him I would ask him what was wrong but, I shouldn't intrude. "bye" I said and I hurried away from the scene. As I rushed out the door, in a hurry to be away from the school, I saw Brady. Brady grabbed my arm. " Ok what's wrong you look. . . umm tense." I almost cussed him out. I sighed and shook my head slowly. I started counting in my head. I always counted to calm myself down. 1…2…3…4…5. I was starting to calm down. "I'm fine, Brady. Just a hard day at school" I had two pop quizzes and I was late for homeroom so I had detention. It wasn't even my fault I was late. My mom couldn't drive me cause the car broke down so I had to run to school. I was only 5 minutes late anyway. Just the memory about what happened was making me mad. I quickly focused on Brady. He was tall, muscular, and the sweetest guy I have ever met. He has been my best friend since pre school. We were the kids who took water bottles and poured them on other kids during nap time. The other kids were always blamed of wetting themselves. It was still funny to this day. I knew he would never love me so, I kept my mouth shut about my feelings. "do you want to talk about it?" I sighed it was just like him to try and make me feel better. "No, Brady. I just really need to be alone." He smiled. That was the same thing I always say when he asked me to talk."Okay,safire. You know were I live, if you want to talk." He finally let go of my arm. I walked out the door trying my best to go at a normal pace. All I wanted to do was run. Run as far away from the school as possible. I ran into the woods and started to shack.

[end flashback]

So here I was shaking and waiting to explode. This wasn't my normal anger out burst. I usually go into the woods to calm down. I always felt at home out here. Then my skin burst! I was now covered in hair. Like a dog or a bear. The pain was unbearable. I fell to the ground. My arms turned into paws and I felt my face change. Then all of a sudden I was a big dog? I had to get to a mirror. I was terrified again. I kept myself as calm as I could and ran to my house. We had windows all around the house so the refection should work as a mirror. I ran and stopped short. A giant wolf was standing in front of my house. I turned around to see if a wolf was behind me. Nope just me, all alone. I was a wolf!

AN: I hope you like it! Please review! I already have the next chapter written so just review and ill put it up!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
>I DO OWN SAFIRE THOUGH!<p>

Safire pov.

I was terrified of the wolf I saw in the mirror. It was a giant, white, wolf. How was I supposed to react! The wolf was pretty, for a wolf. I can't bring myself to call the wolf, me. Am I a werewolf? The legends! Of course I'm a wolf. Ugh! It's in my bloodline. I felt a tingle in my head. 'Man who does Sam think he is putting me on patrol. I just got out from school and he can't give me a second to relax' 'who is in my head' I thought to myself. Like I was going to get an answer. 'Who are you' the voice asked me. Hmm the voice seemed scared of me. It's not like I was going to attack it or something. 'I'm Safire William.' I announced myself. 'I don't know who you are' I said with a tad bit of anger' But could you kindly get out of my head'. I was trying to keep my self under control but I was still quite angry and it was hard to calm down. 'calm down' the voice said and I was angered instantly' what do you think I'm trying to do!' I screamed in my head. 'Sorry. I'm collin.' He said. 'Where are you?' he asked me. 'I'm at my house, but before you come could you please tell me what's going on' I thought being nice would get me more answers then anger would. I was right he started telling me all about werewolves and vampires and how I was a protector.' Woh woh woh! I didn't sign up for this!' I said still trying to calm down from the "phase" as he calls it. We were walking side by side in our wolf forms talking. 'I know but none of us chose this' I was shocked. He seamed to like being a werewolf' I do like being a werewolf, but it is a hard job' I hated the mind reading thing it was annoying me. 'Sorry you get used to it though' he said answering my thought again. I decided to ignore it this time.' So why don't you all just, not be werewolves?' I was upset to say the least. I didn't want to be a werewolf so shouldn't I be able to just … stop? 'It's not that simple' he shook his head' It takes a lot of self control to be able to stop phasing' I smiled a wolf smile. 'I think I can do it' I never doubted my ability to do hard things.' Well you can try, but in the mean time I think you should meat Sam.' Ugh 'is he going to make me run patrols?' Collin laughed a weird wolfie laugh. 'Probably not until you can get better control of yourself' I was finally calm enough to have a normal conversation. Ha-ha I laughed. "Normal". 'Well can you go back into my house and get me some clothes?' I asked. I couldn't go in my house while a wolf and I certainly wasn't going to let collin see me naked. He chuckled at my naked comment' Okay but I don't think you will be able to phase back so quickly' He then went behind a tree phased and pulled his shorts on. " see you in a bit" he left and I was finally alone with my thoughts. I knew I could phase back if I could calm down enough. I focused on calming down till collin returned with a t- shirt and sweatpants. "Here, Safire. I still don't think you will be able to phase back" I gave him my best 'watch me' look and went behind a tree. I howled to let him know that he had to look away. "I'm not looking" he had a smile in his voice. I calmed down and envisioned a human. I felt the hair fall out and my legs turn back into legs. My arms were my own again. I felt my head shift back into human form. "ahh" I sighed. I shifted back, take that collin. I put on my shirt and sweat pants. It felt good to be human again. I could feel the werewolf inside me go deeper in until I felt completely normal. Well normal for me. I turned around the corner about to say a sarcastic comment when. . .

AN: yeah sorry about the cliffy but I wanted to make sure you came back. Anyway I have the next chapter written so Review and I'll post it right away.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
>I DO OWN SAFIRE THOUGH!<p>

Collin pov.

That's when I saw her. She had long, curly, black hair. Her face was like an angels. She gave me a sarcastic look and opened her mouth," if your going to stare could you at least say hi first?" ummm "Hi." Then I was back to staring at her curvy body. I think I've seen her before. " Do I know you? I feel like I've seen you before?" Did I just . . .

Safire pov.

"No I think I would have remembered you" This boy was H O T! No joke from his tall muscular body to his dark brown hair. Everything about him made me weak kneed. He smiled as I very Obviously checked him out. My eyes finally reached his. "wow" He breathed. Could he like me back? I hope so. But did he imprint on me? Could he imprint on me? "Umm We should go see Sam" his sexy voice murmured. I could tell he wasn't really in a rush to get to Sam. " yeah, we should go." I said back. He took my hand(I almost fainted from the contact) and took me to sams house. It was a long walk. Both of us were too shy to talk so it was very awkward. I finally thought of something to say "Is brady a werewolf?" He seemed shocked by my question for a while but then he answered. " No. Not yet" Not yet? So he will be then? Brady's growth spurt and muscles made me think he would phase soon." So does he have to turn into a werewolf?" Collins eyes turned sad." Im afraid so." Ugh. Well I will not give into my werewolf self. I will be a human and I will grow up and be normal. "Collin?" his eyes met mine right away." yes safire" I was suddenly very nervous to ask my question. "umm never mind." He seemed disappointed but then we reached our destination. "Sam we have a new werewolf" Collin yelled like it was good news. "what?" All eyes were on me. "a new female werewolf?" the girl said. "Leah, I know your eager to have another female in the group but we have some things to work out." Sam turned his eyes to Collin." why didn't you tell me sooner!" his voice boomed. "she just phased today!" Collin yelled back. The whole room fell quiet. I started counting. Twenty awkward seconds later. "what?" Sam stattered."whats the big deal guys?" I asked. To be honest I was rather frustrated." She just phased today" Collin repeated." I phased to go on patrol and a new voice was in my head". He said like it was an amazing tale of wonder." I ran to her house were she was at" Ugh I had already heard this story before besides I was starving. Another werewolf side effect." Then I saw a white wolf" They all gasped like he just said he killed someone."Yep you heard me. She is a white wolf" Leah then got up from the couch and grabbed my arm. She dragged me out of the house into the back yard." you are so lucky!" she exclaimed." We have never had a white wolf before. I have always wished to be a white wolf instead of grayish brown." She looked so happy. "relax" I said" I'm not going to be a were wolf anyway" She looked so confused. And then she laughed" Ha ha "She grabbed her stomach " yeah like its your choice" I was really angry then. It was my choice! I started shaking. She stopped laughing immediately." I'm sorry" she said and she backed away. My skin started to shed. . .

AN: hope you like it! I already wrote the next chapter so review and it shall be posted!


	4. AN: HOLD

AN: Sorry all! I'm putting this story on hold until further notice. I'm having trouble writing this so I'm giving it a break and ill come back to it later. Review and ill pick it up sooner. Until then I'm putting it on pause. Review if you want me to press play again!


End file.
